


Before we go home

by DragonQueenTessa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank as a college professor, Other, Reader Of Unspecified Gender, Reader is his colleague, Self-Insert, Workplace Sex, professional misconduct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenTessa/pseuds/DragonQueenTessa
Summary: In another universe, the two of you would probably know better, but in this one it's full speed ahead. So long as you stay discreet, nobody should ever know what's about to go down, so what's really the harm? You're just two consenting adults looking for fun.





	Before we go home

He's just finished grading the last of the week's essays, when you knock. He lets you in and closes the door again, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek. "Camera's already off," He assures.

It's almost late in the evening, to the point where very little academy staff and few students remain roaming in the main building. Locking the door to be safe, he then leads you to the centerpiece of his otherwise modestly-sized office: The big hard-wood desk, elegant and polished but sturdy as the man himself. You trail your hand over the smooth table top as you are lead around to the side from which the professor usually works. The man chuckles, and moves one of his hands to brush gingerly over yours.

"Eager, are we?" He teases. You blush, but meet his eyes. Those damn beautiful blue eyes. "Well, who suggested it first, _sir?_ I remember you saying those words to me, not the other way around."

He smiles, shrugging with a hum. "Nothin' wrong with gettin' adventurous."

"Oh, I wasn't implying otherwise," You say, thumbing at the top button on his suit jacket just as he backs you up against the huge desk. He suggested it, yes, but you'd jumped at the chance as soon as the cautiously whispered words had reached you, as if he would take it back otherwise, retract the heavenly offer he was broaching. Late in the day, his office, nobody else nearby, and the promise of pleasure in the familiarity of a professional setting. Just as he'd warned, the potential danger was exciting.

"Well, best for me to get started on you if you're already getting busy," He murmurs in another deep chuckle. You almost shudder at the beautiful sound, but are struck into silence and stillness instead when you see that your fingers had already undone the button they had previously found. "The lizard brain knows what it wants." You offer. "Bear's on the menu tonight."

Hank grins. "Oh, but I think the bear will be doing much of the eating this time, sweetheart."

With that, he reaches around your hips and lifts you up onto the desk without much fanfare.

You practically sprawl out for him, under the spell of his hungry eyes and wanting nothing more than for things to kick off. You easily shed your open jacket, letting it drop unseen in front of the desk. The pink of his tongue darts out for a brief moment as he leans over and reaches unabashedly for the hem of your shirt, pushing it up until you lift your arms without protest, allowing him to remove it . You bask in the look he gives you, a whisper of "Beautiful," leaving his lips. "So wonderful for me, sweetheart."

He descends upon you slowly, pressing tender kisses to your lips, your cheekbones, beneath the neck. He cannot afford to leave obvious marks on you there right now, so unlike things at home.

You wriggle slightly, tickled by his beard. "Haaank, clothes." You whine, complaining about your pants still being on, and huffy at him for having the audacity to still remain fully clothed right above you. "Ok, ok, I hear ya sweetheart," He soothes in reply, quick to work the zipper and button of your jeans loose. His suit jacket drops to the floor with a _fwump_ , and you lift your head to admire his huge form as he softly tugs down your jeans, and your underwear with them.

"Dunno if we can afford to go slow," He warns. Of course, despite the relatively late hour, you were both officially still on the clock. He pulls open a drawer on the desk, and hands you something. "Get yourself ready, please." He requests, and you uncap the small bottle of lube. You don't waste much time with warming the lubricant, not too disturbed at the slightly cool feel. Hank watches in silence as you begin to work yourself open, the black of his pupils eating up the blue of his irises as he unfastens his belt.

"So fuckin' sweet for me," He curses, shoving his pants down with clear enthusiasm. He always starts bringing out the swears when he's really getting heated, and the impressive bulge in his boxer briefs doesn't leave much to the imagination. Used as you are to experiencing him in many ways, the sight of it tenting his pants is always a thrill. Up to the third finger with prep by the time he lets his cock spring free, you quickly retract your hand. "How do you want me, _sir?_ "

He breathes deeply, appreciative of the view. "On your stomach, roll over."

From behind, then. One of the rarer positions the two of you assume, considering that he likes to see your expressions shift in the middle of love-making.

Though this time doesn't feel like you'll be making love. No, this is naughty. At work where people might need you, hooking up with an older colleague in his office. As if it's just a quick shag, animal instincts at the forefront.

You change your position without complaint, setting your feet down beside his so your bottom is just off the front of the desk for easy access, but you can use the whole of the desk for holding on to. You'll probably need it. "God. I love ya, babe." Hank groans out behind you, nose brushing the shell of your ear. "We gotta be quiet in here, but I'll be damned if I don't completely take you apart the moment we hit the bed tonight."

You purr at the sincerity of his promise. He's really too sweet.

You hadn't even heard the sound of the condom packet he now lays down, too deaf from the blood rushing through your ears and the sound of your lover's voice. His huge hands spread your buttocks, and he pushes in strongly but not too fast, giving you time to adjust.

"Always so happy to let me in, sweetheart," He murmurs into your ear, his hips gyrating a little as he advances slowly, pressing you apart from within. You make a soft noise and he licks a brief stripe up your neck, all too aware he shouldn't encourage noise too much for now. Once he bottoms out, he gives you another moment to breathe and get accustomed, before he gets to work. Pulling out a short ways, he pushes back in harder, sighing through his nose at the familiar but ever-wonderful sensation.

"So nice," He grunts, giving short thrusts to properly work you open, before pulling back further and slamming back in. The solid sound of the desk easily taking the force is thankfully muted, owing to its' sturdy make. You on the other hand, are slightly louder. Hank's hand comes up to curl fingers into your hair, tugging softly to get you attention. "Shh, sweetie" He reminds, and you can just barely see the corner of his lips curled on in a smile. You know you have to be quiet, but he's clearly still happy to hear your softer noises.

"So good," You moan quietly, and again when he slams in hard the second time. Familiar as his cock is, you knew from hello that it'd never be possible to be truly used to it. You revel as silently as you can in every hard thrust, happy to let him hold on to your hair as he fucks in to you. You know he always prioritizes your pleasure once any roleplay falls to the wayside, and you can feel the evidence of it starting to build. He pistons in and out in the rhythm he knows you fall apart for the fastest, his breath coming quicker as he works.

You bite your lip to keep your mouth from opening in what would undoubtedly be a too-loud moan. You're already so close, his onslaught merciless and love overpowering. "H-oney," You choke out. "'M gonna cum..."

His fingers tighten in your hair. "On my desk sweetheart, that's it. That's it. Right where you are."

Oh, that's such a dirty thing for him to want you to do, but then you've never been good at denying him in the past. All it takes is a few more good thrusts, and you're coming, needing nothing but his strength and adoration. "Yes, yes, yes," you whine softly as he keeps thrusting through your orgasm, intent now on reaching his own tipping point. You feel your nerves buzzing with the adrenaline, thighs shaking from the overstimulation.

But then you feel him still behind you, pushed inside of you right up to the base. He grunts, wriggles slightly, and then lets go of your hair. "Whew," He breezes out, rubbing the sweat off of his forehead as he slowly slips his cock free. You purr, content to stay slumped over the beautiful mahogany below you as you come down from your high. You hear a running faucet not much later, and then Hank returns to peel you off of the desk. He runs some wetted paper towels down your skin, apologizing in advance if it feels coarse. You murmur a negative, letting him do his cleanup without interference. Once he's done with you, you hear a soft, wet slap against wood.

Cracking an eye open, you realize he's removed the used condom, and has thrown it uncaringly onto the desk that had already been dirtied by you. You snort. "What'd you do that for? Now you have more cleaning to do."

You're not wrong, watching his spend now trickling sluggishly onto the smooth wood. Hank just shrugs again, smiling and completely unashamed. "I always wanted to christen that desk. Thanks for helping me break it in, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my twitter: https://twitter.com/MessMissTess/status/1116419503745830913


End file.
